


Southern Hospitality

by Leafling



Series: Underappreciated fandoms [3]
Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George’s seen that look in Slim’s eyes a thousand times before. And George reckons he knows all too well what Slim’s intends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to a friend of mine who not only motivated me to read the book, but watch the movie as well. I'd suggest you do the same if you want this to make sense.

_“There ain’t many guys travel around together.”_   Slim says.

George looks up to meet Slim’s eyes and he has to pause. It ain’t ‘cause he’s scared or nothing like that. It’s ‘cause George’s seen that look in Slim’s eyes a thousand times before.

He’s might’ve never had a sweetheart, but he’s had his share of a few fucks. He knows well and good what to be lookin’ out for.

The way Slim’s words are carefully chosen, the way his voice is low and rumbling like, George reckons he knows all too well what Slim’s intends.

And he doesn’t object; no, _not at all_.

George hunches over his plate, responding as he knows he should, ' _I’m all Lennie’s got. I knew his Aunt Clara.'_

Slim accepts his answer with a nod of his head and nothing else. It ain’t nothing but the truth, but it ain’t nothing Slim’s keen on hearing. Nah, he’s just makin’ polite conversation now. Slim’s really keen on bumpin’ their legs together and nothing much else.

Conversation at the table gradually picks up.

George feels the weight of Slim’s eyes on him all through the whole meal.

George sees Lennie to his bunk. He tells that crazy bastard not to go poking ‘round while he’s gone. _“And you’d best leave that pup alone,”_   he feels like he ought to say ‘cause he knows how crazy of a bastard Lennie is.

Lennie don’t protest too much. It might be ‘cause he’s half-way off to sleep.

George skulks on down to the barn like he’s a god damned robber. Throwin’ looks over his shoulder at the slightest noises; it don’t matter if it’s just the wind rustling the trees, or critters skitterin’ around in the dark.

Slim’s waitin’ for him inside when George creeps into the barn. He’s off in the shadows, hands tucked away in his pockets as he peers through the holes in the walls.

The hay is prickly and the barn smells like horseshit, but Slim does a damn good job keepin’ George’s mind busy.

Slim tastes like whiskey and supper. George don’t mind it; he ain’t no sweet himself. He kisses back greedily, lettin' Slim guide him to the ground as he wrestles out of his clothes. Slim’s hands are tough from years of hard labor. His nails catch just right, fingers press in perfect here and there. Slim riles George up until he’s pantin’ like a woman.

Slim’s neither gentle nor rough; the sting of bein’ taken makes George hiss and fuss.

But George ain't no girl, he bears the pain as quietly as he can.

Then Slim starts thrustin', George nearly bites his fingers off tryin'a keep his hollerin' at bay. _Fuck._ _It's good, it's bad._  And the longer it goes on, the rowdier Slim gets, the harder he fucks and the less George can catch his damned breath. _Sweet Jesus,_ _he can't last_. Not when those calloused fingers start diggin' hard into his hips, Slim fuckin' him like he's an animal in heat.

By the end, George is sore as hell, but he'll be damned if he's not satisfied when he pulls on his clothes.

He's barely finished buttonin' up his shirt when Slim pulls him into a hard kiss. And it ain't like no good-bye kiss neither; it's all teeth and tongue. It makes George wanna get back on his hands and knees again.

"This ain't over." Slim says and his voice is like a hot brand. Leavin' its mark on George's god damned soul.


End file.
